Talk:Makoto Itou
Class I notice the class designations say "Senior One" - Check the artwork and/or the Japanese versions because a Class 1-(anything) in Japan is a "Year 1" or sophomore class, meaning most students will be 15-16! A senior class would start with a "3" and a junior class would start with a "2". If there is a disparity, say that the Japanese and English versions are different with the characters' grade levels and/or ages. 15:46, November 22, 2014 (UTC) The U.S. official website simply says he's in class 1-3 http://schooldays.us/characters.html - In Japan a class "1-anything" is a sophomore (first year of high school) class, and the normal age of a sophomore is 15-16. (2-anything is a junior class, and 3-anything is a senior class). That means that, in the Japanese version of the game, the main characters are most likely 15-16 and almost certainly under 18 (the Japanese age of adulthood is 20), but the Japanese version of the game should not be criticized for that. These are fictional characters, not real people. Also: It's normal for Japanese dating sims to have characters who are under 18 but are dateable so it's not something specific to this game. In Japan they don't have the "must be over 18" caution that they have in the United States. It's possible that U.S. versions of the game may have changed the ages of the dateable characters to be 18 or older. 05:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : Okay and what exactly is the issue with this page? you're welcome to edit it freely yourself. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 11:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Age It would be good to list what class/grade Makoto and other characters are said to be in within the came in both the Japanese original and the English translation. Let's keep in mind though that this is not direct evidence of age. Students can be skipped forward or left back. Age requires direct evidence. Indirect speculation on age like "characters in grade 12 are usually 17" or something along those lines is fine, so long as it is not worded definitely like "being in grade 12 means he is 17" since 18 and 19 year olds can also be in grade 12 if they were left back. talk2ty 07:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Less biasm plz I notice there seems to be a bit if biasm when it comes down to writing Sekai and Makoto's articles. Sekai's actions are explained on her wiki by being selfish and mean while Makotos actions are explained by being controned by hormones, manuplaited and being too slow. Its a fact that Makoto can be cruel and selfish as well and prefer sex over loving relationships. D̳̟̩̠̹͍͂̈ͩ͗ͭ̌͗e̯̮̖͊̒k͎̱u͖͙̬͓̭̠̽͐ͫͧD̖̮̦͖̒̄͐̚͟eͬͥ̕s̤̝̝̯̰͙̓͂ͨͭ̍͟u̱̭̟̗̥͐͌̍̅̋͒̀!͔̩̹͙͙̗̹̃͑̓̌̊ͦ - "Breathe. It's just a bad day, not a bad life." 10:31, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Source for age He's still listed as 16 but if nobody has a source for that I think we should remove it. Also what if he's different ages in different games? talk2ty 23:50, November 28, 2019 (UTC) He's such a jerk in the anime But he also made School Days a special show, different from other love stories. 15:25, February 8, 2020 (UTC)